The Cup
by LadyChanel
Summary: Takeru is caught doing something he shouldn't be, in the wrong place, and by the worst person to catch him. WARNING: YAOI, BOYXBOY, INCEST, PRETTY MUCH PWP.


**Don't forget to check out my original story on tumblr! Chapter Two is up! Link is on my profile!**

**Digimon. Ah, Digimon. Don't judge me.**

**WARNING****: INCEST, YAOI, SOME LANGUAGE, KINDA PWP. MATT X TAKERU**

**I shouldn't have to say this, but unfortunately I have to, if you don't like yaoi, don't read it. duh.**

**DISCLAIMER****: digimon isn't mine. if it was, there would be no girls, and everyone would be gay.**

Takeru tapped his pencil impatiently on his notebook, eager to leave school, and begin his winter break. Sure, he was excited to go home, but there was something else on his mind,

_Takeru rubbed at his bulge as he peeked into the peephole he made years ago, accidentally. He watched his older brother Matt, jerking himself off furiously, his body glistening with sweat. Then suddenly let out a loud moan, signaling the end of his session. Matt looked around for somewhere to release, and found... a cup. He grunted loudly, and released inside the cup,_

_"Yamato! You're going to make us both late!" Their mothers voice was heard from downstairs._

_"I'm going!" He panted, and threw on his clothes quickly. Quickly, Takeru covered up his peephole, and ran downstairs as well._

Takeru couldn't lie. He was a pervert. And worst of all, he was strongly attracted to his older brother, Matt.

Nonetheless, he wanted to get home, and... drink from that cup. He wanted to hurry for a couple reasons, to make sure Matt didn't get rid if it, and so he wouldn't get caught 'playing' with it.

The bell rang loudly, and Takeru bolted out the door, pushing everyone out of his way. He sprinted home, and busted into his home. He kicked off his shoes, and ran upstairs. Finally, he made his way into his brother's room, and immediately spotted it. The cup. Since Yamato had one last soccer game before winter break, so he had plenty of time. Takeru got on the bed, and stripped himself down. He stared at the red cup, and restrained from groaning. He gave it a good sniff, and immediately felt his penis harden. The blonde boy dipped two of his fingers inside of his brother's semen, and smeared it on his erection. He couldn't help, but moan loudly. Takeru started jerking his erection quickly,

"Oh... Matt!" Takeru moaned, and got an idea.

He stuck two more fingers into the cup, and spread his legs. Takeru groaned, as he felt his fingers enter his hole. The cum inside him made his heart pump. The rush... The warmth... It felt like heaven. Takeru inserted more cum in his hungry hole, and proceeded to drink some. Some of it spilled over his cheeks, he loved the feeling of cum on him, so he splattered the rest on his face, and torso. Takeru fingered his ass, all while jerking himself off, licking the cum off his cheeks. The pleasure was so great, he couldn't get himself to stop,

"We should have the house to ourselves until Take-" Matt, along with Taichi, and Daiske, gasped at the sight. Takeru had his legs in the air, cum dripping out of his asshole, cum on his face, and throbbing erection, also covered in cum.

Matt told his friends to leave, immediately. When they did, he stared dumbfounded at his brother,

"Why in my room!? Can't you do this-" Matt yelled, angrily. He stopped when he saw the cup, and his face went pale. He cleared his throat, "W-what... did..."

"I... I'm sorry..." Takeru sat on his brother's bed, and and didn't have the guts to look at him.

"Did you use that as... lube?" Matt started blushing.

"Uh... y-yes." Takeru whispered.

"Do you... a-are you attracted to me?" Matt stammered.

There was a silence.

"I-I mean... I knew there was always some awkward sexual tension between us, but... I never imagined this..." Matt chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Takeru looked up, still blushing.

"Why don't you just take a shower, and we forget about this. That sound okay?" Matt smiled at his brother.

"Yeah... I'd like that..." Takeru gave a faint smile, and vacated his brother's room.

Matt quietly entered the bathroom, in just a towel, closing the door with a faint click. He saw the figure of his brother showering. Matt blushed when he saw the bush of hair above his little brother's penis. He wanted to always do this, although he would most certainly never act upon it, but now that he knew Takeru wanted it too, nothing stopped him. When the 14-year-old started washing his hair, Matt entered. Takeru washed the rest of his hair out, when he felt someone press themselves against their back, and immediately who it was,

"M-Matt!" Takeru blushed profusely at his brothers large erection growing in between his ass cheeks.

"I've always wanted this..." Matt started nipping at his neck, "but now that I know you want it... nothing can stop me."

"Ah... M-Matt please..." Takeru moaned as he bucked his behind back, "This isn't right!"

"Oh please. You were covered in my cum..." Matt chuckled as he felt Takeru shiver, "Doing something that nasty... You're such a pervert."

"Aah!" Takeru's face flushed as his brother took his penis in his hand.

"You're so perverted... I love it." Matt licked his ear.

"No...! I'm not!" Takeru moaned louder, when Matt suddenly stopped, "Why did you..."

He moaned when he saw that Matt had lowered himself to engulf his member in his mouth, "Ah... It feels so..."

"It's okay. Let it out. It turns me on more." Matt got up to rub his still-hard member against his brother's, "You ready for what's coming?"

"I'm not sure if it'll fit..." Takeru blushed as he saw the giant throbbing cock, standing up straight, poking at his own balls.

"Don't worry. I'll only make you feel good." Matt kissed his forehead, and turned him around, "Spread your legs."

"Oh, Matt..." Takeru's legs tingled when he felt Matt's warm breath against his ear.

The older blonde positioned himself at the entrance of his younger brother, and slowly pushed it inside, hoping the water would work as lube. Matt grunted when got the entire length in, when Takeru squirmed, Matt grunted louder,

"T-Takeru! If you don't stop... I won't be able to control myself..." Matt panted, and shut his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry, Matt..." Takeru panted as well, "It just feels weird."

"Turn to me... I wanna see your reactions." Matt pulled out, and let him turn. He inserted it again, "I'm gonna start moving..."

Takeru nodded, and wrapped his arms around his brother neck, and his legs around his waist. Matt pulled back, and snapped his hips against his brother butt. He received many gasps, and pants from him, but he did not hear what he wanted to. Matt thrusted in deeper, when he hit something,

"M-Matt! Oh my god!" Takeru screamed, and clawed at Matt's back, "Please! Again!"

Matt smirked when he heard the screams of pleasure, and started thrusting at a fast rate. He could feel his balls smacking his brothers ass. When Matt saw it in porn, he thought it would hurt, but instead it felt erotic, increasing the pleasure.

"Please Matt..." Takeru hugged his brother tighter, trying to hide his face, "Deeper."

"Am I making you feel good?" Matt slowed down his thrusts.

"Matt... don't do this...!" Takeru whimpered.

"Answer me." Matt whispered in his ear, seductively.

"Yes! You're making me feel good!" Takeru moaned, "Please go faster!"

"Aha, that's my boy!" Matt grabbed his brothers hips, and pounded his cock into his ass more powerfully.

"Aaaaah...!" Takeru let out a girly moan. That's when Matt lost it.

"Takeru! Please!" Matt shut his eyes, and grunted, "Please endure this for me!"

"Y-Yes, Matt!" Takeru moaned again.

Matt pounded into his brother with all of his might, loving the screams of pleasure. Then Takeru felt something familiar build up in his lower stomach,

"I'm gonna cum...!" Takeru moaned.

"Me too!" Matt kept his rough pace, "I'm gonna pull out!"

"No!" Takeru demanded, "Do it inside!"

Takeru decided he had enough, and let out a loud scream, spurting cum all over himself and his brother. He tightened his ass, and Matt grunted. His cock spurted the warm liquid inside of his brother, squirting out of his ass. They both collapsed, panting. Takeru rested in between his brothers thighs, with his brothers arms around him, letting the water of the shower rain down on them,

"Quite a load..." Takeru chuckled, between pants.

"Sure was..." Matt smiled, and kissed his brother.

"Want to sleep with me to tonight?" Matt grinned.

Takeru nodded, and followed him into his bed. Where they cuddled, protecting themselves from the cold, they hugged each other, under layers of blanket,

"Say Takeru, you don't have a girlfriend, right?" Matt blushed.

"No." Takeru grinned.

"Good, because you would have to get rid of her." Matt kissed his forehead, then his lips.

Before drifting off into a beautiful slumber.

**Oh my god, I am going to hell.**

**Please don't kill me for doing this. I'm already doing that myself...**

**They're not my OTP. Taito is, but that's another story, for another time.**

**Don't forget to check out my original story on tumblr! Link is on my profile! Please check it out!**

**Also, R&R please!**

**xoxo, **

**LadyChanel**


End file.
